


Resolution, A Bellow Diamond story- AU

by Phantomzoom98



Series: The Hope Series [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Aqua Diamond- OC, Azure Diamond- OC, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Green Diamond- OC, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Lesbian Sex, Navy Diamond- OC, Nudity, OC, Oral Sex, Purple Diamond- OC, Rainbow Diamond- OC, Red Diamond- OC, Smut, Spooning, bad language, olympic gymnast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomzoom98/pseuds/Phantomzoom98
Summary: Continuation of "Hope, A Bellow Diamond story- AU" All of the questions, all of the issues, will they be resolved? Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are together again, with two beautiful Diamond gemlings. What will they go through to keep their world intact?





	1. Powers Awake

Hey everyone! “Resolution” is starting! On with Chapter 1!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was the middle of the night on Homeworld. All the gems were resting, except the guards. No one was stirring or moving really. Until a shrill, crying scream was heard. Blue Diamond stirred awake, hearing the cry from the other room.

Her head in her pillow as she spoke, “Mmmphh, Yellow…Yellow wake up. Is it your or my turn?”

Yellow Diamond said, her voice unmuffled, “It’s your turn, it’s always your turn. You’re the one with the tits, Blue. You go take care of it.”

Blue let out a low growl and said, “You have them too, just because I’m the one lactating doesn’t mean you are free from night duty.”

“Come on, Blue. Just this once, I’ll take off tomorrow and take care of them. If you go, I’ll give you a surprise.”

“Yellow, trading sex to escape night duty isn’t going to work.”

“Oh, stars my perfect plan is ruined!”

“Shush, Yellow, you’ll make the crying worse. I’m getting up, but now you lost your chance at getting me tonight.”

“I love being with you, Blue, but I want to sleep,” Yellow said as she turned over into her pillow.

Blue Diamond sighed and got up, punching Yellow in the back as she did. Earning an “ouch” from Yellow’s mouth. She wasn’t wearing a lot of clothes. Even though her wounds had healed, the medical Quartz had recommended to her to wrap her stomach up until the soreness went away. Blue walked over to her desk in the bedroom and took her robe off of the chair. Putting it on, she made sure she didn’t undo any of her bandages in the process. Her desk was right next to the door to the twins room, a measure taken by her. When she was working at her desk, she could keep an eye on the twins if they were sleeping. Blue opened the door and saw that is was Green Diamond crying. Standing up, she was crying as she held onto her crib bars. Then it hit her, Blue felt it. An eerie feeling, followed by a greenish-blue color. She felt it and knew exactly what it was. Green Diamond was using her powers. She took after her carrier, Blue Diamond. It was weak compared to Blue’s radiated pathokinesis. In the future, when Green Diamond is older, she’ll be just as strong as her mother. Maybe even stronger since Yellow Diamond is her sire. Green Diamond’s radiated pathokinesis was enough to wake her sister, Aqua Diamond up. Within minutes of Blue Diamond entering their bedroom, Aqua Diamond woke up. Grabbing onto the bars of her crib, Aqua Diamond lifted herself up to look at her mother. Looking Blue Diamond straight in the eyes, she started to cry intensely as her sister. As her tears fell, Aqua Diamond’s hands started to release bluish-yellow lightning bolts. Both of the twins were using their powers. Aqua wouldn’t be able to poof Blue since she was just a gemling but Blue knew to call Yellow Diamond to see this.

“It’s alright, my angels. Mommy Blue is here, shush my darlings.” Blue said as she approached her daughters’ cribs.

The twins responded by crying, even more, Blue knew she needed Yellow.

“Yellow! Come here! I need you, there is something with the twins I want to show you!”

Blue heard Yellow Diamond fall out of bed and scramble to get up, running towards the twins’ room. In a matter of seconds, Yellow burst into the room. Dressed in only a t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs.

“What is wrong Blue?! Is there something wrong with you or the twins?!” Yellow said frantically.

“No, nothing is wrong with them or me. Look at them though. What do you see?”

“I see…they are using their powers! I can’t believe it!” Yellow said as she walked over to Blue.

“They took after you, Yellow. Two hard working Diamonds already.”

“That means they took after you too. You are hardworking as well.”

Before either of the older Diamonds could say anything, Aqua Diamond lifted her hand up and tried to shoot a destabilizing bolt at Blue and Yellow Diamond. It hit Blue Diamond, leaving a small mark on her.

“Ouch, maybe you should take care of Aqua Diamond right now. I think you can handle her better than I can right now.”

“Alright, Blue.”

Yellow Diamond walked over to Aqua Diamond’s crib, reaching in to pick up her daughter. Picking up Aqua Diamond, she started to rock her daughter to get her to calm down. Aqua Diamond’s cries were reduced to a whimper. Blue Diamond went to take care of Green Diamond, who was still crying uncontrollably. Blue picked up Green out of her crib. The Diamond gemling was sucking on her fist while smacking her lips. Blue Diamond knew that she was hungry so she sat down in one of the rocking chairs. Undoing the top of her robe and then her bra, she moved Green closer to her chest. The young Diamond latching on instantly, earning a small wince from her mother.

“Yellow, could you bring Aqua over here? So I can feed both of them. Ooh ouch, I’m still not used to this anymore.”

“Alright, my beloved. Is it alright that I sit next to you?”

“Of course, my _Diamond_.”

Yellow Diamond got up out of the other rocking chair and walked over to Blue Diamond. Helping the other Diamond get their other daughter to feed too. Aqua copied her sister, latching on to feed as well. Both of the twins were feeding. Yellow went back to get the other chair, sitting down next to Blue after she put it down. The two Diamonds sat in silence, not wanting to disturb their children while they ate. About ten minutes later, the twins were done. Blue gave Yellow Aqua Diamond and Blue took Green Diamond, both of them taking care of them before putting them back into their cribs. Within minutes, both of the twins were asleep again. Both Blue and Yellow were relieved, Blue taking Yellow’s hand and bring her back into their bedroom. She sat down on their bed, her back against the headboard. Blue looked at the clock, it was four cycles past mid-cycle on Homeworld. There was no use in going back to sleep for them. So Blue decided to talk to Yellow after she sat down.

“Yellow, I want to talk to you.”

“About what, my beloved?”

“The future, me and you, the twins.”

“Blue, I want you to know something. I am getting help. I went and signed up for therapy with a Dark Green Aventurine. I already know I need help. The gem said I have an issue with all the trauma I went through. They want to test me more. I want you to know that’ll never hit you ever, ever again.”

“I know you won’t hit me again, Yellow. I am proud of you for getting help and everything. I want to talk to you about something…else. Do you think the twins are going to get, um, lonely?”

“Blue…I don’t think now is a good time to have another gemling.”

“Not now, I am just asking, in the future. After the twins are older, wouldn’t you want another little gemling running around?”

“But will you be able to handle it?”

“That’s why I want to wait as well. Get the necessary testing before we try again.”

“Alright, Blue. I do want you to go for testing right now.”

“Testing for what?”

“I want you to get checked for anything that corrupted gem might have left on you. If anything from it, transferred to your gem vitality.”

Blue Diamond flinched at the thought of seeing that corrupted gem again. She heard that it disappeared after it attacked her. Yellow Diamond noticed Blue flinching, she reached out and lifted Blue’s face up.

“Are you alright, Blue?”

“Yes, I just don’t want to see that horrendous gem again.”

“You won’t, Blue, I promise.”

Blue Diamond bit her lip, she had something on her mind. Something that she hasn’t done with Yellow Diamond in a few months.

“Yellow, later on, do you want to have some fun with me?” Blue said seductively.

“Why not now, Blue?”

“Isn’t it too early, Yellow?”

“It might be better now because the twins are sleeping.”

“mhm, you are right probably.”

Yellow Diamond started to take off Blue’s robe but someone knocked loudly on their door. Yellow turned around and yelled at the door, “Go away! We are busy.” The knocking still continued. Yellow Diamond groaned and made her way over to the door. Blue Diamond followed behind her, interested in who would bother them at this hour. Yellow Diamond opens the door, anger clearly shown in her face. It was White Diamond’s Pearl.

Blue, her voice filled with anguish and fear, said, “It’s White’s Pearl.” 

Oof, Poor Yellow Diamond. She got stopped by White’s Pearl.


	2. Visit Ravaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does White Pearl want!? What's wrong with White Diamond?! What is going on!?

Reviews on Resolution and they love them!

Hopesolo20- “Thank you god! This made my week! It’s a good chapter! Keep going and I will see you in chapter 2.”

Aww, thanks! You keep up the good work too!

Fanfic Girl of all worlds- “what do you want white pearl? nice start to this so far.”

Thanks and it’s not what WP wants XD

Illumillama Confirmed- “AHHHHHHHH IT'S BACK AND I'M DYING CAUSE IT'S SO GOOOOOD”

Lol me due to the new episodes.

Betina- “insert 4 hearts”

Sorry, I can’t type hearts but thank you!

Captain29thegamer- “I am excited for the new episodes.”

OMG Same!

Lara Vanik- “Oh its so Good.please write more its so good”

I am! Thank you!

My name is Chapter 2 and I want everyone to read me! Also, this is an AU. White isn’t fully immobile in my AU, she can move around wherever there is a multi-planet warp pad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yellow Diamond stared down at White Pearl, her face starting to contort into an angry snarl.

Yellow said, “What do you want at this time!? I told you that we were busy!”

Blue Diamond grabbed Yellow’s arm, pinching it and saying, “Shush, you’ll wake up Aqua and Green.”

Yellow turned her head, speaking in a normal voice, “Sorry, Blue. Now, Pearl. What do you want to tell us?”

In her Diamond’s voice, White Pearl spoke, “My luminous and lustrous Diamonds, my Diamond has requested to speak with you…please bring her lovely granddaughters as well.” and White Pearl started to leave but a blue hand stopped her.

“What!?”

“Is there something you did not understand my lustrous Diamond?”

“Yes! How dare she demand to see my children when she attacked me?! Threatening their lives before they were even born?!”

“Blue-” as Yellow tried to calm Blue down.

“I’m sorry, my lustrous Diamond but saying heretic like that, especially about my Diamond, may earn you a shattering. You are too important though to my Diamond…maybe something else…”

Blue covered her mouth, preventing a fearful sound from escaping it. She looked at Yellow Diamond, her eyes pleading and scared of White Diamond.

Yellow Diamond spoke, her voice cracked in the process, “Pearl, tell White Diamond that we will meet her at the middle of the day cycles on Homeworld.”

“Thank you, my Diamonds.” and White Pearl left them.

“Oh Yellow, I don’t want _her_ to see them. What, what if she tries taking them from us as she did with Pink?” Blue Diamond said as she leaned in Yellow, putting her head against her neck. Wrapping her arms around Yellow, her paramour doing the same. Needing the lover from her as she remembered what happened.

“Yellow…I…I…” Blue could barely finish her sentence before she fell into Yellow’s arms. She couldn’t handle remembering what happened. She reached down to touch her stomach. It may have been just a scratch, it still hurt. The pain of not being able to protect herself and her children. Not being able to fight back, yet she did.

“Blue…” Yellow Diamond said as she stroked her beloved face.

“I’m fine, Yellow.” 

“You know I hate when you lie to me.”

“I’m alright. We need to focus on other things right now, my love.”

“I know. We can’t deny and refuse to visit. It would be dangerous for us to do that.” 

“We will bring them to see her, but you will hold both of them and stay behind me. I want you and them as far away from White as you can be.” 

“What if she wants to hold them? I don’t want her to hold our daughters, Yellow.”

“She won’t, I’ll tell her that they are too young. She shouldn’t be holding them yet because of the size difference. She knew that with Pink.”

“I’m scared, Yellow.”

“I know, Blue, I am too. We will get through this, I promise. I’ll never leave your side.”

“Yellow, I love you so much. Thank you, for never leaving me." 

“Blue, I made you a promise at our consortium, I intend to keep it. I love you as well. Now please get some more rest.”

Blue nods her head at Yellow, signaling that she said yes. Grabbing her hand, Blue led Yellow over to the bed. Yellow laid down first and then Blue laid next to her, putting her head on Yellow’s chest. Yellow kept her eyes on Blue Diamond until she fell back asleep. Watching her body rise up and down as she needed to breathe. Slowly stroking her lover’s hair, comforting her in the process. Blue was peaceful, the way Yellow wished she was always. But the stress of being a mother and Diamond of Homeworld prevented it. After what Yellow thought was Blue sleeping, she closed her eyes herself. Drifting off into thought, Yellow Diamond was thinking about visiting White Diamond with the twins, her future with Blue Diamond, what Blue had asked her before. Yellow was afraid of what was going to happen with White, what her mother might do. Yellow definitely was going to make sure that she stayed with Blue for the rest of her life, no matter how long that was. But was it worth it for Blue to go through that pain again? To go through something that might kill her. To carry again, sure both of them would be grateful for more youth in their life. Was it worth Blue’s life, or even more? Yellow shook her head after she imagined Blue gone. She did not need those horrendous thoughts seeping into her mind. Yellow wasn’t able to fall back asleep, thinking had prevented her from doing that. Time went quickly, it was already a cycle before midcycle on Homeworld. Yellow started to stir Blue awake, in a matter of minutes, she opened her eyes.

“Hello, my dear, did you sleep peacefully?” Yellow Diamond said with love in her voice.

Blue Diamond replied, “Extremely well and peaceful. Thank you, Yellow.”

“Anything for you my dear. Are you ready to see White?"

“I’ll never be ready to see her because I don’t know what to expect from her. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed.”

“Alright, Blue. I am going to get the twins ready. I’ll check on you before I am finished.”

Yellow got up and in a flash, phased her clothing back on from her sleepwear. After leaning over onto the bed to kiss Blue, she walked into the twins’ room. Blue got up off of the bed, standing in front of the mirror, she looked at herself. Her body had changed even more after having the twins. She had lost most of the weight from the pregnancy but her hips were still bigger. She would have to adjust her old dress around there first. She also had an issue upstairs. Blue’s chest barely fit into her old bras and some of them even hurt her. As she looked at herself more in the mirror, she sighed and phased her normal dress, now altered, on. Now, the dress clung back onto her hips and didn’t flow away from her. She felt like herself again, well more than she already did. As she stared at herself in the mirror again, someone else was looking at her as well.

“Blue…you look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Yellow. Did Aqua and Green give you any issues?” 

“Green didn’t, Aqua kept moving around every time I tried to get her dressed.”

“Huh, she sounds like someone I know. She might be a mini you.”

“I hope she is more like you. I could use more of your personality. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, Yellow. Let’s get this over and done with. Give me Aqua, I’ll carry her.”

“Alright, Blue.” Yellow Diamond said as she handed Blue Diamond their daughter, Aqua Diamond.

Aqua Diamond babbled incoherently while she played with her mother’s hair, awestruck by it. Green Diamond was busy resting her head against Yellow’s gem, enjoying the heat that radiated off of it. The family of Diamonds left the room, locking it on the way out to make sure no one entered their rooms while they were gone. Aqua started to quiet down as they made it closer to the warp pad. She started to fall asleep against her mother’s chest. Relaxing and peaceful, it was if she was trying to tell Blue Diamond to do the same. As Blue Diamond’s not existent heart raced fast as they got closer and closer to arriving at White Diamond’s command room. Reaching the warp pad, Blue and Yellow carefully stepped onto it, making sure that nothing would happen to them during their children’s first warping. In a matter of seconds, they arrived at White Diamond’s command room. Blue stopped walking before the grand door. She looked at Yellow and Yellow looked back. Both of them were nervous and anxious. After waiting a few minutes, White Pearl left the command room and levitated over to the Diamonds. 

White Pearl said, “My luminous Diamond and my lustrous Diamond, the grand Diamond is ready to see you now. Please follow me.”

Yellow Diamond said under her breath, “She’s calling herself grand Diamond now….”

Blue Diamond said, “Shush, Yellow, don’t let her hear you.”

White Pearl led the Diamonds into White’s command room. It seemed to be in a disarray like something was troubling White. White had her back towards the door, not noticing that Blue, Yellow, and their children had entered the room. She was slightly hunched over her holographic desk as though she was deep in thought. But she wasn’t, Blue knew that she wasn’t focused on anything. Blue felt something wrong, as though White was suffering. But she dismissed it, what could bother the oldest and leader of the Diamond Authority. It wasn’t until the doors slammed shut that White Diamond turned around and noticed that they were there. White turned around slowly, dragging her body almost and looked at Blue and Yellow.

White Diamond spoke, her voice slightly hoarse, “My Moonlight and Sunshine, thank you for visiting me and bringing my granddaughters. I have been waiting to meet them.”

Before Blue even had a chance to speak, Yellow said, “What do you want, White? Haven’t you terrorized Blue enough?”

“Terrorized? I never hurt Blue…when- when did I do that?” White said as she started shaking.

Blue Diamond backed up and clung onto Aqua Diamond, waking her up in the process. The young Diamond started crying, upset that she was woken up. White looked directly at Aqua, their eyes locking. Aqua Diamond started to move her head back into Blue’s chest, cowering away from her grandmother. Green Diamond watched her sister from her mother’s arms. She started to try and get out of Yellow’s arms towards Aqua Diamond. She was worried about her sister and why she was cowering in fear. Yellow noticed her daughter’s discomfort and gave her to her other mother. As soon as Green was in Blue’s arms, she wrapped her arm around Aqua. Comforting her sister and turning her head around to face her grandmother, unafraid of her cold face.

“Looks like the emerald looking one has courage already.”

Blue Diamond said, “Her name is Green Diamond, not an emerald looing one.”

“And what about the other one, the one who cowers in fear at me?”

“She doesn’t fear anyone and her name is Aqua Diamond.”

“Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond, seems a bit driveling don’t you think, Yellow?”

“Coming from the person who named me Yellow.” Yellow Diamond said.

“I didn’t name you that, Yellow…someone else did…”

“Who, White?! There was no one else!”

“How do you know tha- no stop asking me questions…I… just stop!”

White Diamond’s head started to shake. Her eyes, staring straight at the smaller Diamonds, were turning black. Covering her face and eyes, White fell to her knees in front of them. Scaring Blue, Yellow, Aqua and Green. Mustering whatever energy she had left in her body, she looked at them again.

White Diamond screamed, “GO! GET OUT! LEAVE PLEASE! BEFORE I HURT YOU MORE!”

Yellow Diamond started to push Blue and the twins towards the door. She didn’t know what was going on so she wanted them to be as safe as possible. After they were past the door, it slammed shut on its own and locked. Blue and Yellow looked at each other, unable to speak about what just happened. The silence was broken after a few minutes, Aqua Diamond started to cry. 

“We should get them back to their room, Yellow. They have had a long day.”

“Agreed, I think we all need to rest after that.”

Yellow and Blue started walking towards the warp pad, staying silent until they were in the safety of their own rooms. Away from White Diamond, or whatever was in her control room. It didn’t even feel like her. Although White was cold, they knew and felt that it was still her. Yellow knew that it was still her mother but even that crux of her was dissipating. Like something was eating away at everything she was, slowly, consuming her and making her suffer a long and awful death almost. After a few minutes of walking fast, the family of Diamonds made it to the warp pad. Stepping on it, they were sent back to their portion of Homeworld. Within seconds, they are back. Before even thinking about sitting and talking, Blue went to into the twins’ room and put them down for a nap. Both Aqua and Green fell asleep instantly, exhausted from the day they just endured. By the time Blue came back, Yellow Diamond was resting on the edge of their bed. Her armor laying off in the side of the room. Blue could tell that she was tensed up. It looked as though her muscles were becoming the exact thing that laid on her chest. Hard and rocky like her gemstone. Blue went over to her, resting her hand on her shoulder. Feeling Blue’s presence, Yellow turned around and buried her head into Blue’s stomach. She started to mumble something.

Yellow said, muffled, “What happened, Blue?”

Blue said, “What, Yellow? I can’t understand what you said.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know what happened. But I don’t know if we should try and find out.”

“She seemed different. Even though she’s always been cold, it felt like she wasn’t there fully anymore.”

“I felt it too. I think there is something wrong with White.”

“Do you think she is corrupted Blue?”

“No, she’s too strong to be corrupted like that. I doubt she would even take a test to see if she was corrupted.”

“Yeah, and the medical sector would lie to her to appease her as well. Are you feeling alright Blue?”

“I’m alright, on the subject of corruption tests. Did the one that you sent away for come back?”

“Let me check. I haven’t looked at any of my messages yet.”

Yellow pulled up her screen and looked at her messages. There was one from the medical sector in it, titled “Corrupted Gem Tracing.”

“It’s there, are you okay with me opening it Blue?”

“Yes, just tell me what it says.”

Yellow Diamond opened the message, her face turning pale as she read what it said. Blue looked at her, wanting an answer.

“Yellow, what does it say?”

“…”

“Yellow… Yellow are you okay?”

“It-it was….”

“What was it Yellow? Are you okay!?”

“It-it was a D….”

Oh no, what did Yellow read?! Thanks for reading my fic again!     

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!


	3. Let go of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow goes to see White after she reads the rest of the report. What did she learn? What will White do when she demands answers?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this may be awkward but I am a girl XD. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND SHYVAPORWAVE! SHOUTOUT: http://shyvaporwave.tumblr.com

Fanfic Girl of all Worlds- “SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!WHITE DID IT! I don't wanna dia mon! Especially not by my birthstone! Anywho, great chapter again, I had goose-bumps!”

You sure it was white?

Kate the Kitkate- “I'm sorry to say that but THIS is so GOOD OMG ! It becomes really interesting especially for White ! I was sure that she's corrupted (‸) ... And if their is really an other diamond , I think that maybe she abandoned White because of her corruption...”

There was no abandonment, she had to do it.

Blueberry D- “I loved this chapter! But the suspense is killing me!”

Hashtag me with the new episodes XD

Becks- “It was a D... NO! WHY!? Can’t wait for chapter 3!”

Oof sorry!

Kyrogue23- “Great way to to start this new story with them having a nice family moment until White's Pearl came to ruin the moment.” 

Nothing is ever perfect.

Betina- “D? ???__I love this ♡♡♡…Lo lamentó lamentó no habló inglés y creo que no se entendió mi mensaje :(“

Lo siento, estoy muy oxidado con el español. ¡Gracias por leer aunque! Por cierto, soy una chica.

Chapter 3 is sorry that they ran into you!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blue Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond after she stopped talking.

Blue said, “What was it, Yellow?!”

Yellow responded, “It was…a…Diamond…”

“What?! That can’t be true, there are no other Diamonds besides us, our children, and White. Unless…is this Diamond related to another gem in our society? Maybe there is a mistake?”

“I don’t know, maybe the medical sector did a molecular genome test? I-I don’t know, Blue!”

“Yellow, please. Give me the screen. I’ll look.”

“No, Blue. Let me handle this! I can handle this on my own.”

“Yellow, I know you can’t, don’t lie to me to protect me.”

“Blue…I…you’re right. I can’t handle this on my own. I don’t want to lose you or any of my family.”  

“Then let me read the paper, I’ll read it to you.”

Yellow hesitated to answer Blue. “I’ll read it, I will handle it. Trust me, I am alright.”

“Yellow…I told you not to lie to me. You aren’t alright.”

Yellow gave Blue a sheepish look, she wasn’t alright and she knew it. Mustering all the strength she had left in her mind, she looked back down at the paper. Looking below the gem type, she found the paragraph and diagrams regarding the molecular genomes of the gem. Yellow slowly read the words. It said: molecular genomes are similar to three current gems, fifty percent Yellow Diamond, twenty-five percent Aqua Diamond, and twenty-five percent Green Diamond. Yellow read the lines over and over again, each time her skin turning a paler color. The mysterious corrupted gem was related to her.

Blue said, concerningly, “Yellow, what does it say?”

“It-it says that she is related to-to me…and Aqua and Green!”

“What?! How can this be?! There is no reason…unless…unless White didn’t create you artificially!?”

“I wasn’t created that way. I knew it! I always knew that I was different than White. I knew I felt someone else in my heart! How!? How could she lie to me all these eons!? I have to talk to her, now!” and Yellow Diamond rushed to get up, her arm grabbed by Blue Diamond.

“Wait, Yellow! Don’t leave, you don’t know what is wrong with her. Remember earlier? There is something up with White Diamond and I don’t feel comfortable with you alone with her. she could hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine, Blue. She won’t hurt me, I promise.”

“How can you promise your safety over someone else’s decisions? You don’t know what she’ll do to you.”

“I have to find out why she lied to me, Blue. I can protect myself.”

“Just be careful. Remember that you have a family. Remember that I love you. Aqua and Green Diamond love you. Remember to come back to me.”

“I promise, I will.” and Yellow got up to leave their room, kissing Blue before walking towards the door.

Yellow opened the door, looked back at Blue one more time before the door slid closed. Sighing, she started to walk towards the warp pad alone. Mentally preparing herself for what she was about to face. She was about to face her own mother. To demand answers that she was denied for eons. She needed to know, to know the truth about her origin. Yellow was even doubting if she was even made for anything. Even thinking that she was a _mistake_. Eventually, she made it to the warp pad. She was dragging her feet, anxiety and fear started to pulse through her. A diamond afraid, something that was unheard of. Yet, the military leader of Homeworld was starting to cower in fear. Fear of her own mother and what she was capable of. Stepping onto the warp pad, it sprung to life, sending Yellow towards White’s command room. Within a matter of seconds, she was there. The door to White’s command room was slightly ajar, something a Diamond didn’t do often. Before entering, Yellow took a deep breath she didn’t need and thought of Blue Diamond and their children. Yellow pushed the door open more and walked inside. It was dimly lit and eerie. White Diamond was on her throne, her head was in her hands. It seemed as though White was gripping it in pain. She didn’t even notice that Yellow had entered the room. After waiting a few minutes, Yellow cleared her throat. Nothing, no reaction from White Diamond.

Yellow Diamond spoke, her voice slightly louder than normal, “White Diamond, I want to talk to you.”

White Diamond’s head shot up, surprised, she answered, “Oh Sunshine, I didn’t notice you had entered. Please, come closer to my throne. I am afraid that I am not feeling my best today.”

“How…how could you hide it from me? Your own daughter for stars sake?!”

“Hide what from you, I would never hide anything from you my Sunshine.”

“Don’t lie to me, White! You knew that I had another mother and you never told me. You said that I was an experiment to help gemkind, to expand the Diamond empire! Was I just a mistake!? A mistake that you made with her!?”

“Oh, my dearie, what are you jabbering about? There was no one else. I am your mother." 

Yellow Diamond finally snapped, unable to handle the lies that spewed from her own mother’s mouth. Looking straight at White Diamond, her eyes staring with her eyebrows in angry position. Her teeth clenched as her hands balled up into fists.

“You don’t just owe this to me, you owe it to my family! We deserve to know about her!”

White Diamond’s eyes squinted a little bit, she did not like what Yellow Diamond had said. Slowly she put her hand against Yellow’s face, Yellow flinching as she felt the cold fingers. Like ice against a warm body, they did not mix well.

“Well my Sunshine, I  did it to protect all of you. You needed protection from Black. She-she changed.” and White slowly moved her hand down to Yellow’s neck.

“Mother, what are yo-” but she was too late, White’s strong hand wrapped around her neck.

“Maybe you should’ve listened to your mother more often, dearie. Then you may have lived to see your daughters become full grown Diamonds.”

White got up out of her throne, keeping her grip tight against Yellow. She went towards the wall of her command room. She pushed Yellow Diamond’s back against the wall, not loosening her grip at all. White’s eyes went completely black again like she wasn’t there. As she pushed Yellow’s body into the wall, cracks formed from the pressure.

White spoke, her voice demonic sounding, “You will never understand what I’ve done for you! What I have done for all of you!”

Yellow flailed around, trying to get free from White’s grasp. She tried to pull White’s hand off of her neck but it wouldn’t move. Yellow tried to kick at White’s hand but that didn’t work either. Anything she tried to do was too weak for her to get free from White’s hand. This wasn’t White Diamond, it was something different. Yes, her mother may have been cold but she wasn’t cold enough to kill her own child. It’s as if the White she knew, or at least she thought she knew, was gone, for a time she didn’t know. It was useless, she couldn’t get free. Succumbing to White was inevitable. Yellow started to let herself go. Her vision was failing, no longer did she see the face of White Diamond. All she saw was black everywhere. Until she saw someone, it was someone she recognized. Blurry, Yellow tried to focus on who it was. It was Blue Diamond, she was sitting all alone. At least that is what Yellow thought. As the image became clearer, Blue wasn’t alone. She was holding the twins but they weren’t tiny baby gemlings anymore. They were young children, maybe five thousand years old. But soon that image faded, revealing full grown Diamonds. It was the twins again but they were full grown. Both of them looking like a mix between Blue and Yellow. But there was something else, the twins were looking over something. There were other gems behind them, slowly they moved over to reveal it. There were three smaller gemlings but Yellow couldn’t make out any of their details. As soon as they appeared, they started to fade away, along with Yellow’s cling to life. She heard something, something that pulled her out of this trance-like vision. It was Blue’s voice, screaming for her.

Blue screamed, “Yellow! Let go of her White!”

Yellow Diamond’s eyes shot open. Blue was there. She was in White Diamond’s command room, demanding her to let go of Yellow. Yellow turned her head towards Blue. Blue’s face was stained with tears as she fought hard to not let go of her aura and make the situation worse. They both locked eyes, knowing that they loved each other deeply. Blue then looked at White, angered at what she was doing.

Blue spoke, with hatred and anger in her voice, “White, let the mother of my children go!”

Blue summoned her sword, ready to do whatever she could to save the love of her life, the mother of her children, her paramour. White didn’t seem phased by what Blue demanded, rather she tightened her grip on Yellow’s neck. To the point where Yellow couldn’t even take in the breaths, she didn’t need. Angered, even more, Blue Diamond ran up to White Diamond’s arm. Using as much force as she had, she slashed it from White’s wrist to her elbow. Instantly, White released Yellow Diamond. Crying in pain, she looks at Blue Diamond, her eyes slowly returning back to normal. Yellow laid on the floor, coughing and gasping for the air that her body doesn’t need. On her neck, there are outlines of White’s fingers. Dark golden bruises on her beautiful skin. Blue ran over to her, slowly picking her up of the floor, she looked at White.

“Go near her like that again, and I will be aiming for your throat and not your arm…" 

Blue Diamond carried Yellow Diamond out of White Diamond’s command room and towards the war pad. Yellow was leaning on Blue’s shoulder, trying not to put too much weight on her.

Yellow said, hoarsely, “Who-who is watching the twins?”

Blue answered, “Shush, Yellow. I had out Pearls fuse into Green Pearl and watch after them. They were still sleeping when I left. They are fine.”

“O-okay.”

“Yellow…”

Blue continued to help Yellow to the warp pad. Slowly, she helped Yellow onto the warp pad. Within seconds, they were back at their room. Away from White Diamond. Immediately, Blue took Yellow into the room. She brought her over to the bed. Instantly, Yellow Diamond collapsed onto it. Drained from what she just had endured. Using some of the little strength she had left, she spoke.

“Blue, please bring the twins to me. I want to hold them tonight.”

“Of course, my love. I’ll be right back.”

Blue left the room to go to the twins’ room. After she entered, Green Pearl left the room. Before un-fusing, Green Pearl asked if Yellow Diamond needed anything but Yellow Diamond declined. Telling them that they could have the rest of the night off. Green Pearl nodded and unfused, leaving the bedroom of the Diamonds to go to their own right down the hallway. Blue entered back in from the twins’ room, carrying both Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond. They were slightly awake, not enough to cry though. Blue stopped before Yellow, first giving her Aqua Diamond and then Green Diamond. Within a few minutes, they were both back asleep again. Yellow Diamond had them on her chest as she fell asleep too. Blue, still worried about Yellow, decided to sleep sitting up on the bed. Keeping an eye on her lover. The one she loved dearly and would never let go.

Oh, damn White Diamond what the hell!?


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is feeding the twins but gets distracted by something or should I say, someone? Blue and Yellow decide to have some fun after Aqua and Green are asleep. **Warning this is a NSFW chapter**

Captain29thegamer- “Wow” 

Me every time I watch “Change your mind” lol.

Betina- “♡♡♡♡♡♡♡~”

Hearts to you too!

Sky_Fallen- “Wow, I am both intrigued and shook”

Are you shooketh? Lol

GalaxyMilk- “I have 3 theorys for why white did that to Yellow.

  1. Ether she was corrupted herself or turning corrupted
  2. Some other diamond named "Black" was controlling her to kill Yellow. (I want to see this the most)
  3. White turns black uncontrollably, causing her to unintentionally hurt her daughter Yellow, and Blue



Why my second theory seems correct: "PLEASE GO! OR ILL HURT YOU" from the last chapter..

Seems oddly suspicious doesn't it.

Well,. Once the next one comes out I'll be happy to read it!”

I’m not giving away anything! Sorry!

Els626- “I neeeeedddd morrrrreeeeeeeee”

Here’s more!!!!!

Becks- “What the hell White?! Thank the stars that Blue saved Yellow!”

Don’t fully blame White Diamond, she’s not “herself”.

Blueberry D- “White wtf?!”

Lol me in “Change your mind”

Bluequartzofficial- “I just finished reading all three chapters and I just LOVE how you transitioned them from Hope. I can never get enough of your writing! You’re amazing and I can’t wait to see what happens next!3”

Aww thanks! Its commenters like you that keep me writing! *cries*

Kate the kitkate- “Okay so is Black diamond is taking control of the head of White... I'm lost XD but that's amazing ! But I want to see the real White, I'm the embodiment of hype *0*”

It will all be revealed….eventually XD

Fanfic girl of all worlds- “OMG! ITS LIKE YOU READ MY MIND!  
Cannon thought for a fanfiction that I haven't typed:  
White Diamond and Black Diamond, yada-yada love stuff, then along comes Yellow, now without giving away MY plot-line, Black becomes mentally corrupt and in the process it has negative affects on White, thus leaving her prone to having outraged bursts for little to no reason. Which is why she keeps to herself almost ALL the time.  
are you a mind reader...?!  
Also Diamond nicknames:  
YellowSunshine  
BlueMoonbeam  
PinkStarlight  
and holy fricking sod! this was so good, yet again I commend you for your amazing work!”

Aww, thanks again! I love everyone’s comments and I love making you guys happy while reading my story!

Kyrogue23- “Okay it is official that White Diamond is definitely psycho needs to keep some weapons on her and around Blue in case White tries this again.”

No touchy my Blue Diamond XD

Chapter 4 sees you hiding in the bushes and pounces you! **Warning it’s an NSFW chapter**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yellow Diamond started to stir awake from her dream. It wasn’t a night terror but it wasn’t pleasant. The dream recalled everything she went through the night before but kept stopping at the same point, Blue Diamond and the twins. She worried if any of them would be safe anymore after what happened. Yellow thought to herself about sending them away until she could figure out what was wrong with White Diamond. At least they would be safe from White lashing out again and the corrupted gem that was still roaming freely around Homeworld. But where would they go that White Diamond wouldn’t be able to go. Yellow thought until she heard crying and someone patting on her chest. Slowly coming out of a trance, Yellow Diamond looked towards her chest. Aqua Diamond was staring straight at her eyes, crying slightly now that she was awake. She was patting on her mother’s chest, specifically where Yellow’s breasts are. Yellow didn’t see Green Diamond at first. Frantically, she searched around with her eyes to be only relieved when she saw that Green was in Blue Diamond’s arms. Green was still sleeping, laying on her back on Blue’s chest. Blue’s arms protectively around her. Yellow thought it was beautiful and didn’t want to disturb them but she had to. Reaching over, Yellow slightly nudged Blue’s shoulder a few times. Slowly, Blue opened her eyes, staring straight at Yellow Diamond.

Yellow said, “Good morning, Blue. I hope you slept well.”

Blue replied, “I slept alright. Are you okay?”

“Yes, Blue my neck is still a bit sore. Someone wants you though.”

“I see that.” and Blue laughed while she started to sit up.

“Can you hold Green while I get ready to feed them?”

“Anything for you Blue.” as Yellow was given Green Diamond to hold.

Blue got up and phased off the top of her dress, revealing her bra. Yellow continued to stare at Blue, especially her chest. Blue sat back down on the bed, her back facing Yellow.

“Blue, why is your back facing me instead of your beautiful face?”

“Remember when I said you weren’t getting anything because you didn’t get up for the twins? Well, this is it, or at least part of it.”

“But…really Blue? You are going to do this to me?”

Yes, now hand me Aqua.” Blue said as she unhooked her bra.

“…alright, Blue,” Yellow said as she handed Aqua Diamond to her lover.

Blue brought her daughter up to her chest to feed, the young Diamond latched on to her mother gleefully.

“Can I have Green as well now?”

“Yes, Blue but I do have a question. When will I get your chest all to myself again?” Yellow said as she handed Green Diamond over to Blue.

Green latched onto her mother as well, her closed as she stared up. Blue looked over to Aqua, she was staring up at Blue. Her eyes the color of Yellow Diamond’s. She looked intrigued at the giant gem that stared back at her. Aqua knew that Blue was her mother but that didn’t stop her from learning everything that was to be learned about her. She was interested in everything it seems good quality as long as she wasn’t interested in bad things. Yellow was staring at Blue too, just not in the same way as their daughter. Yellow was looking at Blue’s back, thinking about what she could do at this current moment. Yellow, still, was extremely sore from what happened the day before but it didn’t stop her. Gently, Yellow moved her hands onto Blue’s back. She massaged it gingerly, making sure she didn’t release any of her powers onto Blue. Yellow heard Blue let a sound of relaxation out of her mouth, telling Yellow she was doing a good job. Continuing her massage of gentleness on Blue, Yellow slowly moved her hands down to Blue’s bare stomach. Yellow was afraid to touch Blue’s stomach, it was still tender, even after all this time that passed. Yet, Blue didn’t flinch away from Yellow’s touch. 

“Am I hurting you Blue?” Yellow said as she continued to massage Blue’s stomach.

“Mhhmm, no, Yellow. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Thank you for massaging me though, it’s helping a lot.”

Yellow saw her chance to still get what she wanted to the day before until White’s Pearl interrupted them. Yellow moved her hands up from Blue’s stomach and onto her breasts. She slowly massaged them from the side, making sure she didn’t disturb the twins as they were feeding. Blue held her breath for a second, trying not to let out a moan as Yellow continued to touch her chest. Yellow, her senses keen as ever, phased away her gloves. Now her soft hands were exposed which were way better than her gloves. Blue had her teeth and her mouth clenched shut, trying not to get aroused. Yellow stopped massaging one of Blue’s breasts and moved her bare hand to Blue’s gem. A gasp escaped Blue’s mouth.

“Yellow…” Blue said breathlessly.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Could you please stop with your distraction? I need to finish feeding our children.”

“You need to feed me too, Blue. I haven’t been with you in months.”

“Is that fully my fault? Let me at least put them down to sleep before we do anything.”

“I want you now, Blue.”

“Wait…you’ll get me.”

The twins were done feeding so Blue handed Yellow Green, both of them getting them ready to sleep. Blue put her clothes back on. Yellow gave Green back to Blue and Blue walked out of the room into the twins’ room. Quietly and gently, Blue put them down for their nap and left the room, closing the door behind her. She looked over at the bed, Yellow was sitting there. Her paramour proudly had a smirk on her face, depicting how she achieved the goal she wanted. Slightly annoyed, Blue walked back over to the bed. Not wasting any time, she pushed Yellow down onto the bed. Yellow winced in pain, still sore from the day before.

“Are you alright, Yellow?” Blue asked concerningly.

“Yes, I am just sore from yesterday.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful.”

“Thank you Blue and don’t feel sorry. You did nothing wrong.”

Blue smiled at Yellow, loving how forgiving she was. Blue leaned down to kiss Yellow, her non- existent heart racing. She missed being with Yellow like this, to be skin to skin with her. Their clothes still separated them. She craved to be closer.

“Yellow, phase off your clothes…now.”

“Eager are we now?”

“Look who’s talking? You couldn’t keep your hands away from breasts when I was feeding out gemlings.”

“Touché, Blue.” and Yellow Diamond phased off her armor and clothes.

“Aren’t you going to do the same Blue?”

“I am going to make you suffer, Yellow.” and Blue got up, off of Yellow.

Blue kicked off her shoes, not caring that they came off slowly. Next, she unhooked her dress from the top and unzipped it. The top of the dress falling slowly until it reached her hips. Before getting it off of her hips, Blue turned around, her back facing Yellow. It earned a whining reaction from Yellow. Blue laughed as she continued to make her lover watch. Blue then pushed her dress over hips, it fell into a heap on the floor. The only thing left on Blue’s body was her consortium ring, bra, and a thong. She turned around to face Yellow, who was waiting eagerly on their bed.

“Does this meet your expectations, _my Diamond_?”

“Blue, you have always met my expectations.”

Blue smiled as she reached to unhook the front of her bra as she did before to feed the twins. She tossed it with her dress, revealing her substantial breasts to her lover. Yellow glanced down to Blue’s thong, signaling to Blue that she wanted it off. Blue slowly removed it, exposing her wet pussy to the cold air of the room. She shuddered from the reaction, she kept her eyes on Yellow. Yellow got up, wanting to do something special with Blue, she walked behind Blue.

“Turn around Blue,” Yellow said with a feral sound in her throat.

Blue turned around to face Yellow and said, “Yellow what ar-” but she was cut off by Yellow’s lips on hers.

Yellow stopped kissing her and said, “I wanted to be with you so bad…I love you so much, Blue.” 

“I love you too, Yellow.” and Blue smiled.

Yellow smiled back and started to kiss Blue again, pushing her down back onto the bed. Yellow’s tongue wastes no time gaining entrance to Blue’s mouth. Both of them playing with each other. Yellow’s masculine arms on both sides of Blue while Blue’s arms and legs were wrapped around Yellow. But Blue froze, realizing something. Yellow stopped kissing Blue, wondering if she did something wrong.

“Did I hurt you Blue?” Yellow asked concerned.

“No, Yellow, but I need you to do something.”

“Anything for you my love.”

“Can you not use your _lower_ area this time? I am still sore down there.”

“Alright, Blue but I need you to lift up your legs.”

Blue blushed as she did what Yellow asked. Yellow slowly moved down to position herself right over Blue’s pussy. She leaned herself against Blue, rubbing herself slowly against Blue. The friction between them caused Blue to let out a moan, she quickly covered her mouth so the twins wouldn’t wake up. Yellow continued to rub herself against Blue’s clitoris, trying to get as much friction between them as she could. Yellow clenched her mouth shut as she tried to stifle back a moan from her mouth. Blue was sensitive down there so it didn’t take long to grip the sheets of their bed. Eager to hit her peak, Blue tried to push herself up into Yellow. It wasn’t very useful since her legs were in front of her rather than in their normal position. Yellow pushed down on Blue, staring straight at her as well. Yellow had the same smirk on her face as before. She was with her true other half, no one could take her away from Blue. Yellow started to rub herself harder against Blue, trying to climax. It wasn’t long before Blue started to become undone.

“Yellow, I-I!” but Blue couldn’t finish her sentence before she released herself on the sheets and back on her own body.

Yellow smiled, happy that she pleased Blue. Yellow continued to overstimulate Blue until she herself climaxed onto her lover. Blue, wanting Yellow, pulled her lover over face before Yellow climaxed. She caught all her lover's juices in her mouth, before allowing Yellow to move. Yellow leaned down to lick Blue clean. She did it as she stared sultrily at Blue, who smiled in happiness. After Yellow was done, she moved up on the bed to lay with Blue. Spooning her, Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue. Blue turned around to face Yellow.

“Was that satisfactory, Yellow?”

“Being with you is enough but that was more than satisfactory. Thank you Blue, I needed that.”

“I think I did as well. I do have a question, my love. Would you like to join me at my pool tomorrow?”

“I would love to. Also, the medical Quartz wants to test your gem for any issues soon. Is that alright?”

“That’s fine. I love you, Yellow.”

“I love you too, my dearest Blue.”

The two Diamonds drifted off to sleep, not caring at all.

I am alive! Here is a new chapter!   

 

 


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are in the extraction pool. But before they go, Blue contacts someone. Who is that gem?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long! My MacBook was in the repair shop and also, I may have re- fractured my left foot again.

YES SEND ME THE COMMENTS!

Captain29thegamer- “Those babies are the cutest.”

Yes, gemlings are cute af and that is why I love them so much.

Fanficgirlofallworlds- “loved it as normal. I almost -ALMOST- dare you to write something I'd hate. but that'd be impossible, I love this too much!”

Aww! Thanks, I try to cater to my readers’ needs and not make them hate my writing lol.

Guest- “OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE NOT DEAD.”

I’m alive! Although I do have an announcement to make regarding when I will be posting again.

AJ Cooper- “I really want the one with sparks to be just like Yellow; dominant and caring towards I think it was Aqua? Either way, I definitely want White to fall in love with sixteen year old human girl, from 2019.”

White to fall in love with who? And Aqua may be like her mother, we just have to wait and see as she grows up.

Chapter 5 wants some food so feed it!

Sorry this took so long! My MacBook Pro was getting repaired!

*Warning, this chapter is slightly nsfw, it has naked scenes and other aspects*

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Blue Diamond started to stir awake. Looking over to her left, Yellow Diamond was still fast asleep. She still had some time to herself to think. She remembered her sister, Purple Diamond. Blue remembered how they used to fight all the time. It was her twin sister of course, fighting over who was the oldest and who would be the “better” twin Diamond. Blue Diamond was actually the oldest, being born first and she was also taller than Purple. They were similar in many ways but were also polar opposites in others. Just like Blue, Purple Diamond had long bluish white hair, but it spiked out on the top and bottom. Her eyes were a dark violet, darker than the rest of her body. Her gem, almost a carbon copy of Blue’s and Green’s, was an upside-down version. Often called a kite variation. Purple loved to wear dresses since she was a young gemling with her sister. Blue was the first one to choose her outfit, Purple following in suit but with a long slit on her dress up her leg. Purple never really got along with Blue after they lost their family. She blamed Blue, blaming it on Blue falling in love with Yellow. After it happened, Purple stayed a short time on Homeworld. She then left to live away from her sister, only, she was required to live on one of Blue’s colonies…by demand of White Diamond. Blue didn’t know she left until it was already too late. Too late for her to reason with her, to beg for her to stay. She often felt she was the reason why Purple hated her and that she lost the rest of her family. But Blue didn’t feel it was right to keep her sister separated from her nieces. She met Pink Diamond and she deserves to meet Aqua and Green Diamond. Blue started to turn over, wanting to wake up Yellow. Blue softly started to stir Yellow away.

“Yellow, Yellow, wake up please.” Blue Diamond said.

“mmphh, yes, my love?” Yellow Diamond said muffled.

“I want to contact my sister, Purple Diamond.”

Yellow Diamond turned over and said, “Are you sure about this, Blue? She is a loner really.”

“Yes, Yellow. She still deserves to meet Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond. Besides me, they are the only family she has left…it’s all my fault too.” and Blue looked away in anguish.

“Hey, don’t think that, Blue.” and Yellow sat up against the headboard of their bed.

She slowly turned Blue’s body back towards her, looking into her deep blue eyes, tears were already forming as Blue thought about her sister.

“I still feel like it’s all my fault…if…if I was just with them when it happened, I could have prevented it. But I was off with the gem I love, and I couldn’t trade that either. I felt so trapped and when I think about it, it traps me again.”

“I never was in that position, Blue. But I will always put myself in your position. You were stuck between two parts of your family, me and your parents, your siblings. I am deeply thankful you chose me, but I am heartbroken that you had to do that.”

“Yellow, I don’t want to go off topic, but can we go to the pool after the twins are awake and we contact Purple? I want to talk about this away from them for now. They are too young to hear the abhorrent problems that have plagued our family in the past.”

“Alright, Blue. I’ll call the Pearls to fuse to watch them.”

“Thank you, Yellow. I also have another question.”

“You’re welcome, Blue. What is the other question?”

“Please don’t over react but after what White Diamond did to you, I am scared for Aqua and Green. I fear for their safety as we live here. If it really comes to their safety being fully destroyed, would you allow my sister, Purple, to take them away from White Diamond?”

“I-I don’t really like them being taken away from us but to protect them, yes, I would allow her to take them. Only if she was willing to.”

“Thank you, Yellow. I don’t want them to leave us either, but I want them to be safe. I love you, Yellow.”

“I love you, too, Blue.” and Yellow leaned over to kiss Blue.

As soon as they broke apart, one of the twins started to cry. Sighing, Yellow got up and said under her breath, “I swear they have telepathy sometimes.”

Yellow went into the other room and came back with Aqua Diamond in one arm and Green Diamond in the other. Aqua saw Blue and started to reach for her other mother. Her golden eyes staring straight into Blue’s eyes. Green Diamond was still asleep, slightly drooling onto Yellow’s muscular arm. Yellow Diamond gave Aqua Diamond over to Blue Diamond, the young Diamond squealed happily in response. Aqua kept staring up at Blue, threading her small fingers into her mother’s long hair. Completely entranced by it, moving her other hand into her hand to feel her own hair. Blue knew instantly, Aqua was extremely intelligent. No doubt Green would be too. Their mother, Yellow, was extremely smart as well, sometimes too much for her own good. Blue smiled and prepared to feed her daughters before calling her sister. Using her free hand, Blue unhooked her bra, letting it fall onto the bed. She brought Aqua up to her chest, the young Diamond feeding off her mother’s breast. Aqua closed her eyes, peacefully as she continued to eat. Green, still in Yellow’s arms, started to slowly stir awake. Her deep blue eyes scanned the room, seeing her mothers and her sister. She glanced at her sister then up at her mother’s face. Yellow knew immediately to give her to Blue. Blue held Green in her other arm, instantly she latched on as well. Yet, Green kept her eyes open as she ate. She kept looking at her mothers, glancing between Yellow and Blue. Yellow went over to her Diamond communicator, handling her court and preparing Blue’s communicator. Yellow located Purple Diamond. Purple was in her base on Blue’s colony, AR 12 or Arus 12. In a matter of a few minutes, they were done. Blue gave Green to Yellow so she could phase her robes on, preparing physically and mentally for the conversation that was about to occur. Yellow handed her communicator over to Blue, Purple’s face and location already displaying on it. Before pressing the call button on the screen, Blue took in a large breath that she didn’t need to take. She pressed the button on the scree and waited. It rang and rang before a screen popped up; a Purple Pearl answered.

“Purple Diamond’s control room, please state your name and your purpose for contacting Purple Diamond.” Purple Pearl said.

“Blue Diamond and I am contacting Purple Diamond to speak to my sister.”

“B-Blue Diamond?! I am so sorry my lustrous Diamond!” Purple Pearl said as she saluted Blue.

“Pearl, who is calling me on the Diamond line?” a mysterious booming voice called.

“My shimmering Diamond, it is your sister, the lustrous Blue Diamond!”

“Blue!? Is it really you!? I haven’t heard from you in so long and when I heard that-that you had poofed, I assumed the worst…” the mysterious voice responded.

“Oh Purple, I am so sorry. When you left, I thought you hated me. You do hate me, don’t you Purple?”

“I don't hate you, things were really bad then, Blue. I am glad you are alright.”

“I never was mad at you, Purple, but if you want me to forgive you, I do.”

“Thank you, Baby Blue.”

For most of this conversation, the screen only depicted Blue’s face. Also, both of the twins were extremely quiet. Entranced by the figures on Yellow Diamond’s communicator. Aqua looked up to the screen and at her mother.

Aqua Diamond spoke, “Gah, bah gah!”

Purple Diamond’s face changed suddenly; a wash of shock appeared. She looked at her sister, wondering what that sound came from on the other side.

“Blue, what was that?”

“That was Aqua Diamond, mine and Yellow’s daughter. Didn’t you hear the broadcast?”

“Daughter!? There was no broadcast on the planet. When you poofed, I was only told that. Nothing else in the matter.”

“Well, Purple, you have more family now. Two nieces. Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond.”

“Wait, two? You had twins?”

“Just like us, I know. Now she isn’t alone, hopefully they grow up better than us.”  

“They won’t Blue. They were born in a completely different world than ours and didn’t go through the events we did.”

“I just hope history won’t repeat itself.”

“It won’t Blue, not when we try and change it.”

“Thank you, Purple. I really would like you to come to Homeworld to visit the twins. I hope they could have a relationship with you.”

“I would love to meet them Blue. I need to repay you for being absent when you needed family the most. I’ll try to be there in the least amount of time, but it may take over 24 cycles."

“That’s alright, Purple, and thank you. It means a lot to me that you are coming.”

“You’re welcome, Blue. See you guys soon, Purple Diamond out.”

“Same to you, Blue Diamond out.”

The screen went blank after Purple Diamond hug up. Blue closed it and handed the Diamond communicator back Yellow. Yellow put the communicator back into its place and called the Pearls. They enthusiastically came into the room, ready to serve their Diamonds respectively.

Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl said, together, “Yes, my Diamonds?”

Yellow said, “Fuse together and watch the twins. Alert us if anything happens. Blue and I will be in the extraction pool for a cycle or two. There are matters we need to discuss that I do not want the twins to hear.”

“Understood, my Diamonds!” and the Pearls fused together into Green Pearl.

“Good, we will put them down for a nap for now.” and Yellow walked over to the twins’ room, Blue following her with Aqua in her arms.

Both Diamonds put the twins in their beds, covering them up with their blankets before turning off the light in the room and leaving. As they left the room, Yellow nodded towards the Pearl fusion, giving them the okay and that they were leaving. Blue and Yellow walked to the warp pad, Yellow’s arm over Blue’s shoulder, stroking tenderly at her expose skin. Blue held Yellow’s other hand in her own. Blue couldn’t wait to be in the pool with Yellow, lying next to her. Their bare skin touching each other, as close as they could be without fusing. They didn’t want to be bothered by anyone, except for their children. It only took them a few minutes to reach the warp pad. The two Diamonds stepped on it, sending them through the warp stream. In a matter of seconds, they were at the extraction pool. Patrolling, were two of Blue’s guards. Two Labradorite’s to be exact. With a wave of her hand, Blue dismissed them from the door.

“Yellow and I do not wish to be disturbed except in the matter of our gemlings. Stand guard until we leave.”

The Labradorite said, “Yes, my Diamonds.”

Blue Diamond opened the door with her hand and both of the Diamonds walked in. The door making a hiss as it shut behind them. The last time Blue and Yellow were in the extraction pool room was right before Pink Diamond was shattered. Yellow held both of Blue’s hands as they walked up the stairs to the pool. When they reached the top of the stairs, Blue stopped Yellow.

“Close your eyes, Yellow.”

“Blue, I already know what you are going to do. Undress and go into the pool.”

“Oh, Yellow, you’re no fun. I was going to do something else.”

“Oh?”

“All you can say is, “oh”?”

Yellow shot a glare at Blue and Blue returned the favor by laughing. As she was told earlier, Yellow closed her eyes. Slowly, Blue started her plan. She first unhooked Yellow’s chest plate, leaving it on the side of the pool. Underneath was a tight undershirt; her shoulders were broad but not squared off.

“Can you phase off your boots, Yellow?”

“Yes, my love. I wouldn’t want your silken hands touching the bottom of them anyways.”

“Flattery, Yellow.”

Blue kneeled down to start taking off Yellow’s pants, she started undoing the belt that was always hidden under Yellow’s chest plate. Slowly, she pulled Yellow’s pants down to her ankles, then completely off. Rising up slightly, she pulled down Yellow’s blue boxer briefs. She chuckled, knowing she wore them only because they were the color of her lover. Yellow shivered, her lower half exposed to the air. Blue got up and started to pull of Yellow’s undershirt, revealing a blue bra that went along with the boxer briefs. Before unhooking Yellow’s bra, Blue phased off her own clothes. Leaning into Yellow, she hugged her to reach behind her, unhooking Yellow’s bra and throwing it with the rest of her clothes. Leaning down a little, Blue kissed Yellow’s gem, earning a shiver from the other Diamond.

“Can I open my eyes now, Blue?”

“Yes, Yellow.” as Blue continued to hug Yellow, her chest resting on Yellow’s.

“I love the surprise, Blue.”

“I know you see me naked on a regular basis but now we are alone.”

Yellow smiled and moved her hands to grasp Blue’s ass, lifting her up by her waist. Blue laughed, wrapping her legs around Yellow’s waist and her arms around Yellow’s neck. Smiling, Blue leaned in to kiss Yellow. Her tongue begging for entrance into Yellow’s mouth. Yellow obliged, as she slowly made her way into the pool with Blue in her arms. She made her way over to the waterfall on the other side of the pool. Yellow slowly sat down, making sure she didn’t hurt Blue in the process. Blue moved back a little to give Yellow some room. Both of them were smiling, happy to be together.

“Thank you, Blue. I really needed this.”

“You’re welcome, Yellow. We both needed to relax.”

“My love, are you alright from talking with Purple?”

“Yes, but it brought back memories. Memories of my family, of my young years.”

“Do you want to talk about it, Blue? Before we head back to our room?”

“Yes, I still remember the first time we met.”

**_Flashback starts_ **

_Blue was in her room when she heard her mother calling her name. She hasn’t been allowed out of her room since, what she thought was, a giant white goddess from space landed on her planet. Her parents send her away, more so her Mama Rainbow Diamond. Her Mom, Navy Diamond, ushered her and her sisters all into one room, her room. Four Diamonds in one room, her twin, Purple Diamond, and her younger sister, Azure and Red Diamond. It was starting to get edgy in the room. Purple Diamond was always willing to spur her older sister, Blue._

_“Looks like they are here to take you away, Crybaby Blue!” Purple Diamond said._

_“Oh, shut up you brat! How do you know that they aren’t coming to take you away!?” Blue Diamond said._

_“You are the oldest, aren’t you? The oldest should be sacrificed first!”_

_She was right, of course. Being the first born, Blue was the most likely candidate. Of course, Purple was not far behind her._

_“Yet, you always claim that you are the oldest and the best, Purple.” Blue Diamond got up in an acting fashion and said, “Oh, I am the great and shimmering Purple Diamond! Please salute and bow at my feet!”_

_Blue made fun of how Purple acted, moving like her with emphasis. She made sure she pushed back at her sister, angering her to the point of what she thought would break her._

_“The greatest should be taken first, so you should go Purple!” and Blue laughed in a maniacal sense._

_Purple stared at Blue as she made fun of her, finally snapping after her sister said something about her greatness. Within a matter of seconds, Purple jumped on top of Blue, trying to poof her in anger._

_“Get off me, Purple!”_

_“No! You deserve all this you blue brat! You deserve to be poofed! You deserve to be sent off with that white goddess! You do not deserve the love from me, Mama, Mom, Azure, and Red!” and Purple continued to hit Blue._

_Purple hit Blue in the face, hard. Hard enough that Blue’s head went to the side. Purple knocked Blue unconscious, but she wanted to continue. She didn’t hear the booming footsteps of her mother, Navy Diamond, and the door sliding open._

_“Purple! What are you doing to your sister!?” Navy Diamond demanded._

_“She deserves it Mom!” Purple said as she tried to hit her sister once more, but she was stopped by her mother’s hand._

_“That’s enough! Purple, bring your sisters to their rooms and go to your own. If you don’t, you will lose your Pearl for over 1,000 years!”_

_“Ye-yes, Mom!” and Purple ran out of Blue’s room with her sister in tow._

_Navy Diamond kneeled down and put her hand on Blue’s face, trying to stir her._

_“Blue, are you alright? Blue?” as she held her hand on her daughter’s face._

_Blue started to stir awake and said, “M-Mom? What happened?”_

_“Sweetie, Purple Diamond knocked you unconscious.”_

_Blue held her head where Purple had hit her the most and said, “That stupid brat. I’ll get her back soon.”_

_“No, you won’t. You all need to be on your best behavior. Especially you, Blue.”_

_“What? Why me?!”_

_“Blue, listen to me. It’s important for all of us.”_

_“But…Yes, Mom, I’ll act on my best behavior.”_

_“Good, now Blue, can you clean yourself up by phasing?”_

_“Yes, Mom.” and Blue phased herself back in order._

_“Now, follow me, your mother and I would like you to meet someone.”_

_“Alright, Mom.”_

_Navy Diamond got up and walked towards the door. Blue followed after. Navy and Blue Diamond walked towards the throne room of Navy and Rainbow Diamond. Blue had no idea what was waiting for them in the throne room. She thought about what Purple Diamond said and how she might actually be sacrificed. Navy opened the door, revealing her Mama, the white goddess, and a younger goddess that was yellow and the same height as her._

_“Ah, Blue, I want you to meet someone.” Rainbow Diamond said in a booming voice._

_“Yes, Mama, who do you want me to meet?” Blue said respectfully._

_“This tall gem is White Diamond, Blue, and that is her daughter, Yellow Diamond.”_

_Blue saluted and said, “It is a pleasure to meet you, my Diamonds.”_

_“Thank you, Blue Diamond, it is a pleasure to meet you too.” White Diamond said as she saluted back._

_“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself, Yellow?”_

_“Y-yes, Mother.” and Yellow Diamond moved out from behind White’s leg._

_Blue Diamond saw Yellow Diamond for the first time, and she was mesmerized by the young Diamond’s beauty. Yellow was at a loss for words, herself overwhelmed by Blue’s allure._

_“H-hello, my name is Blue Diamond” Blue said as she nervously saluted to Yellow._

_“Hello, Blue yiamond, I mean Blue Diamond!” Yellow said as she bowed to Blue._

_Both of them were nervous. But their parents stood from above, knowing that they made a great choice introducing them._

**_Flashback ended_ **

“Oh, Blue, I remember how I messed up your name.” Yellow said as Blue nuzzled her shoulder.

“Mmmmmhhhhh, it didn’t matter Yellow. You don’t mess up my name anymore, unless I am taking care of you.”

“You aren’t innocent in that aspect either, my dear.”

“Touché, my love, touché.”

“Blue, do you remember the first time we were thrown into the tower together?”

Blue sighed and said, “Of course I do, I wasn’t able to sit right for a week after they caught us when we were being let out.”

“Was that because of me or because of your mother spanking you?” Yellow said with a smirk on her face.

“Don’t be so smug, she never spanked me at all.”

“So, it was just me, Blue?”

Blue sighed in annoyance, “Yes, Yellow…”

**_Flashback starts_ **

_“Mom, please! We didn’t do anything wrong!” Blue pleaded with her mother._

_“Yes, my glimmering Diamond! We didn’t mean any harm!”_

_Navy Diamond said, angered, “That’s no excuse for stealing one of the ships! White Diamond is very angered by this. She wanted you both poofed, but I told her no. Instead, you will be put in the tower.”_

_“What?! Wait! Just poof me, don’t put Blue in the tower with me! It was all my idea! Blue had nothing to do with it!”_

_“She didn’t stop you, did she? She is just as responsible as you are.”_

_“But-but let me take the bla-”_

_“No Yellow, I am not allowing you to suffer by yourself!” Blue screamed as she ran over to hug Yellow._

_“Blue…” Yellow said as she pulled Blue closer to her body._

_Navy sighed and opened the door to the tower. She slowly pushed Blue and Yellow into the room. Looking at her daughter one more time before shutting the door. She hoped that Blue and Yellow would learn a lesson in there. Yellow was still holding on Blue tightly, not wanting to let her go. She was afraid that if she did, she would lose her forever._

_“Yellow…I couldn’t let you get poofed for something we both did.”_

_“I am a strong gem. I should protect you Blue. I-I… never mind.”_

_“You what Yellow? Tell me, please…”_

_“I-I love you, Blue. I have loved you since the first time I met you!” Yellow Diamond screamed in exasperation and turning her head._

_“Yellow…” Blue turned Yellow’s head back towards her and looked into Yellow’s eyes. Yellow was crying, her eyes reflecting what little light there was in the tower. They were glowing, enticing Blue almost like magic. Something was pushing her towards Yellow’s face, something she couldn’t stop. She felt Yellow’s soft libs on hers, her eyes were closed. Slowly, she opened them. Yellow’s eyes were looking into hers. Blue finally realized something, all those stories that her mom told her, they were this. Love, she loved Yellow and nothing would stop her from doing that. She felt Yellow’s hands on her face, soft without her gloves. Blue moved her arms and put them behind Yellow’s neck. The kiss intensified; they didn’t care if anyone heard them. Blue, hungry for more of Yellow, pushed her lover down onto the floor of the tower. Yellow froze up as her back hit the floor._

_“What are you doing, Blue?”_

_“You’re mine, Yellow. No one can take you from me, no matter what happens.” Blue said with anger in her voice._

_“Blue, I will always be with you no matter what. I promise, the stars made us meet each other and they won’t even be able to take us apart.”_

_“Oh Yellow…” and Blue leaned her head down onto Yellow’s chest where her gem was located._

_For hours, maybe even days, they laid together alone in the tower. They didn’t know what else to do. Both of them were too big to fit out of the small window of the tower. Yellow leaned against the wall of the tower, Blue in her arms. Both of them growing restless, being in a confined place didn’t help them. There was tension which grew each minute as time passed. Slowly, Yellow’s hand ventured down until it was splayed out on Blue’s ass. She started to gently rub it, causing Blue to stir awake._

_“Mhhh, what are you doing Yellow?"_

_“Blue, you are mine and I am yours. No one else can touch you. I want to touch you; I want to be with you and only you.” and Yellow moved to allow Blue to move._

_“But, Yellow, what if they hear us? What if we get caught?”_

_“It doesn’t matter to me Blue! I want to be with you!” and Yellow flipped Blue over her, putting her on top of her body._

_“W-wait! Yellow, I am afraid…are we ready?”_

_“You’re right, Blue. I am afraid too. Maybe we should wait.”_

_“No, I want it. I just didn’t feel like you were in the right mind, Yellow.”_

_“I am alright, Blue. Trust me, my love.”_

_“Alright, just be gentle, Yellow.”_

_“I will, my love.”_

_Blue sat on Yellow’s stomach while she phased her clothes off and phased her body to change. Blue followed her by doing the same with her clothes. Slowly, Blue lowered herself onto Yellow, wincing in pain since it was her first time. She moaned in pain until it disappeared, the moans turned into the pleasurable ones._

_“Are you alright, my darling?”_

_“Yes, I am alright.” Blue said as she laid on top of Yellow’s chest. She whispered into Yellow’s ear, “I am ready, my love.”_

_Yellow smiled as Blue raised herself up, but it was cut short. The door to the tower slid open, revealing Rainbow Diamond and Navy Diamond._

_“BLUE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Navy Diamond shrieked._

_“MOTHER!?” Blue yelled and looked at her parents._

_“We are so dead….” Yellow whispered to Blue._

**_Flashback ended_ **

“Oh stars, she didn’t let me out of her sight for at least 1,000 years after that!”

“Well, she shouldn’t have locked us in that tower, Blue.”

“She was my mother; she had a right to protect my safety. Even if that meant punishing me, Yellow.”

“Do you miss them, Blue?”

“Every day I do, Yellow. But nothing will reverse it ever.”

“I am sorry, Blue.”

“Don’t be, you did nothing wrong.”

Blue moved closer to Yellow. She needed the comfort of her paramour as she remembered losing her family. Her parents and her two other sisters, besides Purple, were off on another planet. Purple was on Homeworld with Blue. The foreign planet had collided with another, causing it to send a damaging effect on the rest of the planet. Her family had burned and there were no remnants left of them. For days, Blue cried, feeling that it was her fault for not being there. She missed them dearly, wanting more time with them. Her family wasn’t there for her consortium, they weren’t there for Pink Diamond’s birth, and they certainly weren’t there for the twins’ birth. All she had left was Purple Diamond and even that didn’t help. It was a hole in her non- existent hear that would never heal. She continued to rest her head against Yellow, feeling the warmth of gem.

“Thank you for coming with me to the pool, Yellow.”

“You’re welcome, Blue. I think we both needed this.”

“Definitely, who knows when we will be able to relax like this again.”

“Agreed, Blue, there is something I need to tell you.”

“Alright, Yellow.”

“You have an appointment with the medical sector tomorrow. I have requested a gem to be made in your case. After you were poofed, I wanted a gem to be able to take care of you rather than that medical Quartz that knew basic things. It’s a Hematite.”

“I am guessing we are testing for traces of corruption tomorrow.”

“Yes, Blue, along with other things.”

“Other things? What do you have planned, Yellow?”

“You remember when you told me you didn’t want Aqua and Green to be alone. I want to know if you are willing to test your gem for its productivity.”

“I am willing to, Yellow. But let’s just rest a few more minutes in here.”

“Alright, Blue.”

Their pool session was cut short as the Green Pearl fusion called them on the Diamond line.

“My Diamonds, we are requesting your return to your room. The twins have woken up.”

“Alright, we will be there in a few minutes.” Yellow Diamond said.

The Green Pearl fusion bowed and hung up.

“We will have more fun together soon, Yellow.” Blue said as she put her leg on the ledge of the pool to get up.

“Alright, my love.”

Yellow followed after Blue, both phasing their clothes back on. They returned to their room to see their children waiting for them.

And done! I can’t wait for the twins to meet Purple Diamond!   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am looking for a beta reader! DM if you are interested!


	6. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue, Yellow, and the twins are heading to an appointment. Will they find out if Blue has corruption in her body? What will the other test hold as well!?

Guest- “Blue really have a huge family and Yellow really must of fell right in love with her onsite. I want to know what happen to the rest of her family and how the joyride went with those two? Blue and Yellow was really naughty gems when they was younger and love to hear more stories from their past.”

There will be more flashbacks! Also I will delve into their past as well. That’s why its called “Resolution”!

Becks- “Wow, great chapter!”

Awww Thanks!

AJ Cooper- “Is Purple going to be dominant? Also, how long is a cycle?”

Purple lives by herself and she’s Blue’s twin so yes? A cycle is an hour in Earth’s time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 6 is done with college!

Lol, it means I am done with college this semester. I got into a prep program for law school!

 

Aqua Diamond was playing with the blocks on the floor while her sister, Green Diamond was in their mother’s arms. Blue Diamond continued to rock Green Diamond, but it wasn’t working. She had done everything to get Green to stop crying. It was taking a toll on her, enough that her eyes were wet as well, unlike Aqua, who wasn’t fazed at all. Blue sighed and continued to try to please Green.

Blue said, “What is it, Green? What is bothering you…oh for star's sake, I am not going to get an answer from you since you can’t speak!” 

Green started to cry even more after Blue raised her voice, thinking that she was the one being yelled at.

“No, no, no, Green. I wasn’t yelling at you.” Blue looked at the door and spoke, “Where is Yellow? She should have been here already.”

Blue decided to lay Green against her chest, thinking that her breathing may calm her daughter down. She leaned back so she would be more comfortable. Green’s cries were reduced to whimpers. Green moved her head against Blue’s gem. Blue thought to herself, “Finally.” As she continued to calm Green down, she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway, no doubt Yellow Diamond’s. The door slid open, revealing Yellow in a semi- disheveled manner.

Blue stared and said, “What happened to you?”

Yellow responded, “White happened, that’s what.”

“No need to give me an attitude, what did she do to you?”

“It’s not what she did to me, it’s what she made me do.”

“And what was that, Yellow?”

“Work on her colonies. Planning out injection maps and kindergartens. Figuring out which gem would be best for a certain area.” and Yellow put her hands into hair, pulling on it.

Blue shook her head and said, “All the stuff she should be doing…doesn't she understand you have your own work plus children to raise? Or is she inept in understanding that?”

“I don’t know, Blue. But everything has to be ‘perfect’ for her. Even if I do it perfectly, it’s not good enough. She does it again after I finish, what is the point of me doing it then?!”

Green’s eyes shot open and looked around the room. Her eyes locked on Yellow and she reached out towards her other mother.

“Inept in feelings too. Looks like Green wants you, Yellow.” and Blue smiled.

“Hello, my little one, how were they today?” Yellow said as she took Green out of Blue’s hands. Her whimpering stopped as soon as she was in Yellow’s arms.

Blue leaned down and picked Aqua up, “Aqua was fine today but Green wouldn’t stop crying for hours. Now I know why she missed you." 

“I missed all of you today.”

“I missed you too, Yellow.”

Blue smiled at her beautiful lover before she noticed what Aqua was doing. The young Diamond had her hand intertwined in her mother’s hair, feeling its softness. Green was laying against Yellow’s chest, just like Blue had her earlier. The warmth of her mother’s gem was putting her asleep while Aqua continued to feel Blue’s hair. That as well was putting her to sleep.

“Yellow, we have some time before the appointment. Why don’t you rest with Green?”

“What about you, Blue? You’ve had a long day; I should take care of both of them while you rest.”

“I am fine, Yellow. You need to rest, and I don’t want to hear any complaints about it.”

“Alright, Blue, alright.” and Yellow laid down on the bed, Green still on top of her chest.

Blue leaned back onto the bed, Aqua on top of her chest as well. Although Aqua seemed tired, she had no intention of going to sleep. Rather, she was more interested in staying awake. The young Diamond continued to play with Blue’s hair until her hand hit her mother’s gem. She stopped, first putting her hand fully on Blue’s gem. Her eyes looked up at Blue’s, wondering what the foreign object was. Blue took Aqua’s other hand and slowly moved it down to Aqua’s own gem. Aqua squealed in delight, knowing that she had the same object as her mother. Blue smiled at her daughter, her curious mind making her happy. Slowly, Aqua moved to lay down on Blue’s chest. She was finally falling asleep like her sister.

“Shh, shh, yes my little one, go to sleep.” and Blue ran her fingers through Aqua’s hair before drifting off to sleep herself. Yellow was right, she needed to rest too.

Some time passed before, Blue Pearl entered the room to tell her Diamond about the appointment.

“My luminous Diamond and my lustrous Diamond, the appointment with the medical Hematite is approaching.”

Yellow Diamond stirred awake and started to slightly shake Blue awake.

“Wake up, my love. We have to go to an appointment.”

“Mmhhhm, what?”

“We have to go to the medical Hematite appointment.”

“Alright, let’s go.” and Blue got up with Aqua in her arms.

“You want me to carry Green?”

“Yes, please. She looks so content in your arms.”

Green was still asleep. Yellow tried to make sure she didn’t wake her up at all. Yellow slowly got up. Walking to the door, Blue used her free hand to open it. The family of Diamonds walked to the warp pad, reaching it in a few minutes. They stepped onto the warp pad, being sent to the medical sector in a matter of seconds. The whole area was rebuilt, now with two brute force guards in the front. Two Labradorites from Blue’s colony Ulmaiclite 3, UE 3, a planet like the moon Io from Earth’s solar system. The medical sector only had one entrance now, less area to protect. There was also a whole are dedicated to the Diamonds alone in the back, along with special gems made for that area. Yellow Diamond looked over everything in the area, making sure that history didn’t repeat itself. She couldn’t go through losing Blue again, it was like losing half of herself. As they approached the entrance, the guards assumed the Diamond salute.

“At ease, Labradorites, is the medical Hematite ready?” Yellow’s voice firmly said.

“Yes, my luminous Diamond.” one of the Labradorites said.

“Good, back to your posts.”

Yellow and Blue Diamond walked in; a large gem approached them. She was about as tall as Blue. Her color was dark, her gem was located on her chest where her heart would be. She had a white coat over her blue uniform with yellow accents, depicting that she was made on one of Blue’s colonies or Yellow’s colonies. The colony was Hearia 19, HE 19. Instead of only Blue Diamond’s symbol being depicted, it was Blue and Yellow’s symbol with Green and Aqua’s symbol all interlocking. Yellow Diamond had her specifically made to take care of her, Blue, Aqua, and Green. Unlike the medical quartz, which was made to take care of all general issues and all gems in the courts.

“My Diamonds, I was made to serve you and your children.” The medical Hematite said. She saluted and bowed, her symbol on grand display after.

“Thank you, Hematite, is everything ready?” Yellow asked.

“Yes, my luminous Diamond. if you would please follow me.”

The medical Hematite started to walk towards the back of the sector, the family of Diamonds following after. Green was awake after hearing her parents talking. She, along with her sister, was busy staring at the different objects and gems that were found in the medical sector. They were led into a room, secluded from everyone. After they entered, the medical Hematite shut the door and locked it with a passcode. She wanted to ensure the Diamonds’ safety.

“My luminous Diamond, please sit down on the chair and hold my lucent Diamond and my effulgent Diamond so I can test my lustrous Diamond?”

“Fine.” and Yellow Diamond took Aqua Diamond in her arms, one daughter in each.

“Now my lustrous Diamond, please sit on the bed so we may begin the procedure.”

Blue Diamond got up onto the bed, her gem turning cold as she worried about what was to come. Her mind was racing through so many questions. Always returning to two subjects, corruption and gem productivity. Sure, she cared about her gem’s productivity but corruption is what would prevent her from living with her family, possibly living at all.

“My Diamond, I am going to attach this monitor to your gem. Please don’t move.” Hematite cleaned the monitor and put it on Blue’s gem.

“My Diamond, please calm down. I won’t get an accurate reading if your gem continues to cool down.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Yellow moved closer to Blue to comfort her. Hematite flipped the switch on for the corruption testing machine, the screen coming to life. She punched in the gem type and Blue Diamond.

“This test should only take about 10 minutes, my Diamonds. I will be back with the proper equipment for your gem productivity.”

“Thank you Hematite.”

Hematite nodded and left the room. Blue looked at Yellow, still nervous.

“It will be okay, Blue, I know it.” Yellow Diamond said, assuring.

“How do you know, Yellow? We aren’t all-knowing gems.”

“I have a feeling, I just know it.”

“Basing my life on a superstitious sense.”

“Blue…”

“I am sorry, I guess am stressed.”

“You are and you are nervous. I understand.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am sure Blue.”

Yellow smiled at Blue, her lover returning it. The twins were busy playing with each other, Aqua was babbling incoherently while Green sucked her thumb and watched her sister. it seemed they were having a conversation of their own while their parents talked.

“I wish I could understand what they were saying.”

“Aqua is probably telling Green to tell you to calm down.”

“Ha-ha, Yellow,” Blue smirked at Yellow.

The corruption monitor beeped, signaling that the test was done. Hematite was back in the room with a separate machine, this one had two sensors instead of one. Blue was dreading hearing the results. Again, her gem started to cool off, worse than before. Her hand reached for Yellow’s shoulder for comfort.

Hematite looked over the screen and said, “Well, my Diamonds, it seems that no corruption was spread from the corrupted gem to my lustrous Diamond.”

“Thank the stars!” Blue Diamond said as she put her head into her hands.

“They have blessed us again, Blue, maybe more.” 

“Now, my lustrous Diamond, I need you to lay down and phase off your lower half garments.”

“Wait, why?” Blue asked, confused.

“I need to check your gem plus your lower abdominal region.”

“Can Yellow take our children out first before we attach everything?” she said, embarrassed.

“Of course, my lustrous Diamond.”

“Please, Yellow, I’ll call you back in when she is done.”

Yellow got up and said, “Alright, Blue.”

After the door closed, Blue phased off the lower half of her dress. It revealed her scarred stomach to the Hematite.

“My lustrous Diamond, where are these scars from?”

Although the medical Hematite was made for Blue exclusively, she was unaware of what happened before her emerging.

“Which ones?”

“The horizontal ones.”

“They are from the corrupted gem attacking me right before I gave birth to Green and Aqua. Will they cause a problem?”

“No, no, my lustrous Diamond. I just need as much information as possible so I can medically treat you and your family the best. Now, where is the vertical one from?”

Blue grimaced and said, “It’s from my emergency gemling extraction with my daughter, Pink Diamond. Green Diamond and Aqua Diamond were born naturally.”

“And where is your daughter, Pink Diamond?”

“She was shattered by a Rose Quartz on Earth…”

“Oh my lustrous Diamond, I am sorry. Let’s continue with the procedure.”

“Thank you…”

Hematite turned the gem productivity monitor on and placed the first sensor on Blue’s gem and the second one on her lower abdomen. She then covered Blue up with a sheet.

“How long will this test take, Hematite?”

“About a cycle, my lustrous Diamond. You can call my luminous Diamond back in if you want to.”

“Thank you, Hematite.”

“You’re welcome, my lustrous Diamond.” Hematite said and bowed, leaving the room.

“Yellow! You can come back in the room!” Blue called.

“I’m coming, Blue!” Yellow called back.

Yellow walked in the door with the twins in each arm. They were busy playing with each other’s hands.

“How was it while we were gone?”

“It was alright. But the medical Hematite didn’t know about the attack before the twins were born or Pink Diamond’s shattering.”

“She’s a new gem, unfortunately, she hasn’t been fully educated in the history of Homeworld.”

“It’s fine.”

“So how long is this test going to take?”

“Hematite said only a cycle, so you better get comfortable.”

“I’ll be fine, Blue, as long as the twins don’t start smacking me in the face again.”

“You probably just jinxed yourself, you know that right?”

“Probably…”

Just as the words escaped Yellow’s mouth, Green Diamond reached up and smacked her mother in the face. The little Diamond laughed as she continued to hit Yellow in the check with her small hand.

“I told you, Yellow.”

“Shut it before I hand her to you so she can smack your face.”

“No thanks, I’ll pass. My turn was this morning.”

Before Yellow could respond, Green head-butted her in the chin. Blue laughed as Yellow adjusted her now sore jaw. Aqua Diamond was laughing at her sister’s torment of their mother. The family of Diamonds waited for the medical Hematite to return. After about a cycle passed, the machine beeped just like the other one. Like it was telepathy, the medical Hematite returned to the room. She was carrying a holoscreen.

“My Diamonds, it should only take a few minutes for me to decipher the results.”

“Thank you, Hematite.”

Hematite continued to read her holoscreen, every minute felt like an eternity to Blue and Yellow. Blue was biting her lower lip, the anxiety increasing. Yellow was thinking about how she wanted Blue to be happy. Her gem was heating up, its temperature rising as she worried.

“My Diamonds?”

Both Blue and Yellow stared at the medical Hematite.

“My lustrous Diamond’s gem productivity is at 100%.”

WHAT!? 100%!? How come the medical Quartz didn’t know that!? Guess we will find out! See ya!  


End file.
